Embracing the goals and objectives of programs elsewhere on campus would EXPORT Center to reach into the[unreadable] Winston-Salem / Forsyth County Schools to introduce minority students in middle-school grades to issues and[unreadable] opportunities surrounding minority health and disparities research at WSSU. The SciTech Summer Institute,[unreadable] annual two-week collaboration among WSSU, WFUHS, and The Ministers' Conference of Winston-Salem and[unreadable] Vicinity, promotes academic acceleration and achievement for rising eighth-graders in science, mathematics,[unreadable] and technology. The long-term goal is enable students from underserved and underrepresented communities?[unreadable] many of which live with health disparities every day?to be proficient in those disciplines and, after graduation[unreadable] from college, to become gainfully employed in the Piedmont Triad Research Park, supporting institutions and[unreadable] other related employment fields.[unreadable] Making public outreach a focused initiative of the proposed EXPORT Center underscores the university's longstanding[unreadable] role in the life of the minority neighborhood in which it has grown and thrived. For years, in fact,[unreadable] WSSU has been associated with the motto: "Enter to learn, depart to serve." Once again, a look at the proposed[unreadable] research reflects that commitment: At least three of the collaborative projects and six of the eight pilots will[unreadable] bring researches into close contact with some of the disparity populations they seek to serve.[unreadable] Through the Outreach Core, the EXPORT Center will enable WSSU to efficiently coordinate multiple outreach[unreadable] efforts in minority health and disparities with public and private partners throughout the county.